Country Cup 4
The fourth edition of the Country Cup will take place in August 2018.a This edition was limited to 32 participants. It's taking place in Sweden. Bidding On 2 August 2018, the CCU announced that they had only received a sufficient bid from SVT and Sweden, and would therefore grant them as the hosts. In the past, Sweden finished in the Round of 32, was eliminated and finished last in its group stage. Despite this, the Cup remains as a popular programme in the country, having infamously rooted for Denmark in the third edition. The CCU also stated that if no sufficient bids were to be received, a backup option would be used for the surety of the competition. Participating countries 58 countries confirmed their participation for the first stage, with the return of Bosnia & Herzegovina. The following countries qualified: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * The following countries failed to qualify: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Other countries * : No statement was made regarding a Vatican participation. Format The tournament will open with a group stage consisting of 8 groups of four countries, with the two winning countries progressing from each group to a knockout tournament starting with a round of 16 teams. As the hosts, Belgium will be automatically qualified, alongside reigning champions Czech Republic. This leaves 30 spots up for grabs. The groups were allocated randomly. In case the top 6 rules for tiebreakers are still tied, a rematch is played, between the two teams in question. Unlike other group matches, this game would go to extra time and penalties, in order to determine the winner. Qualified teams The top two placed teams from each of the eight groups qualified for the knockout stage. Group A |score=0–3 |report= |team2= Finland |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= }} |score=1–1 |report= |team2= Latvia |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= }} |score=1–0 |report= |team2= Belarus |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= }} |score=0–0 |report= |team2= Kazakhstan |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= }} |score=1–0 |report= |team2= Kazakhstan |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= }} |score=3–2 |report= |team2= Finland |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= }} Group B |score=1–1 |report= |team2= France |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= }} |score=1–1 |report= |team2= Lebanon |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= }} |score=0–0 |report= |team2= Jordan |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= }} |score=1–1 |report= |team2= Egypt |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= }} |score=2–1 |report= |team2= Jordan |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= }} |score=0–0 |report= |team2= France |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= }} Group C |score=0–1 |report= |team2= Spain |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= }} Wales |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= }} |score=1–2 |report= |team2= Switzerland |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= }} |score=1–0 |report= |team2= Russia |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= }} |score=0–1 |report= |team2= Spain |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= }} |score=2–1 |report= |team2= Switzerland |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= }} Group D |score=1–1 |report= |team2= Malta |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= }} |score=2–2 |report= |team2= Slovenia |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= }} |score=1–1 |report= |team2= Austria |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= }} |score=3–2 |report= |team2= Portugal |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= }} |score=2–3 |report= |team2= Portugal |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= }} |score=0–1 |report= |team2= Malta |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= }} Group E |score=1–0 |report= |team2= Northern Ireland |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= }} |score=1–1 |report= |team2= Slovakia |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= }} |score=1–2 |report= |team2= Norway |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= }} |score=1–1 |report= |team2= Greece |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= }} |score=1–0 |report= |team2= Slovakia |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= }} |score=2–1 |report= |team2= Greece |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= }} Group F |score=2–1 |report= |team2= Monaco |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= }} |score=1–3 |report= |team2= Serbia |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= }} |score=1–0 |report= |team2= Cyprus |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= }} |score=2–0 |report= |team2= Poland |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= }} |score=0–0 |report= |team2= Poland |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= }} |score=0–1 |report= |team2= Monaco |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= }} Group G |score=1–0 |report= |team2= Moldova |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= }} |score=2–0 |report= |team2= Tunisia |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= }} |score=0–2 |report= |team2= Croatia |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= }} |score=3–2 |report= |team2= Montenegro |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= }} |score=1–1 |report= |team2= Montenegro |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= }} |score=0–1 |report= |team2= Moldova |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= }} Group H * Sweden became the second host country to qualify for the knockout stages. |score=1–2 |report= |team2= Germany |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= }} |score=0–1 |report= |team2= Sweden |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= }} |score=1–1 |report= |team2= Sweden |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= }} |score=0–2 |report= |team2= England |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= }} |score=0–0 |report= |team2= Sweden |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= }} |score=1–1 |report= |team2= Germany |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= }} Knockout stage |0| |'1' || |'1'| |0 || |'3'| |0 || |'3'| |0 || |'1'| |0 || |'3'| |1 || (a.e.t.)|'3'| |1 || |'3'| |1 || |'2'| |1 || |1| |'2' || |0| |'1' || |0 (3)| |'0 (4)' || |2 (4)| |'2 (5)' || |'1'| |0 || |2 (2)| |'2 (4)' || |'1'| |0 }}